The Potion mistake
by hipergirlygirl
Summary: One day in Potions James is making a dreadfully difficult potion and messes it up. He then asks his friends,Lily,and Lily's friends. Somehow when they try and make it right they get sucked into the potion and are sent back to the founders time,then Tom Ri
1. Achio Mormodum

**The Potion Mistake**

**Full summary: A time-turner One day in Potions James is making a dreadfully difficult potion and messes it up. He then asks his friends,Lily,and Lily's friends. Somehow when they try and make it right they get sucked into the potion and are sent back to the founders time,then Tom Riddles time,they skip their own time and are taken into the future,will this mess up the past and the future? To make it better? Or worse? In each time they are given a problem they have to fix and until they fix it and get along with each other a little better they are stuck there.**

**Authors Note**

**This idea has been floating around in my head for awhile. Kristina Elizabeth aka hipergirlygirl.**

**The disclaimer: The sob characters sob you sob reconqnize sob are sob not sob mine sob**

**_Thoughts _look like that.**

Chapter One: Achio Mormodum

_This potion is really hard! I can't believe that Professor Slughorn is making us do a potion that is fit for Eighth Years! And there is no such year! _James thought to himself while brewing a potion called Achio Mormodum. It means(AN I made this up) to dream

what you want to dream. All you have to do is take the potion before you go to sleep. Think about what ever,and go to sleep. _It says that the color of the potion should be a dark blue with yellow specks that look like stars. Why doesn't it look like that though? _

James' potion looked pink and a bit of a greenish color. So he decide to ask his friends. They couldn't figure out what he did wrong,not even Remus! And he was the smart one in potions. "Why don't we ask Lily and her friends?" Sirius suggested. "Ok." James

answered. "Lily,Stephanie,Anna! Will you come help me with my potion" James asked the girls. "Fine James!" Lily answered. She had decided to start calling Potter James in Fifth year(last Year) because she did kind of feel bad that he called her Lily and she

called him Potter. She wasn't that rude. It looks like you put to many of the Horklump tentacles in. If you put some more squid ink in you may be able to fix the problem.

Lily said. She then went to the potions store and grabbed some ink. She put it in while

everyone stood around the cauldron. It started turning dark colors, silver,green ,red ,gold ,blue,and then yellow and then everything went black and they all felt cold. They looked up from the cauldron and found themselves in a very different classroom. No students in

site and their robes felt different. Heavier and longer. "I don't think we're where were supposed to be you all."Stephanie said uncertainly. They all walked over to the door. Well what should have been a door. It was now two dark marble pillars. They went through the pillars and up to the closest window and noticed that it was snowing outside.

Last time they checked it was the ending of summer. They then decided to walk up to the headmasters office. But when the got there. There was no staircase with a gargoyle statue. There were three doors and on each door there was a name. James stepped

forward and read the names outloud. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff,James then gasped. Godric Gryffindor!

Muahaha it's a cliffy. And just so you know One Salazar Slytherin's door is in the dungeons and Two I'm writing a new chapter soon because this is such a shorty. ;-)


	2. The new students

Disclaimer: It isn't mine! L

The story :

The new students

"Yes?" They heard a man answer. They all turned around to see where the voice had come from. They saw a big boned man with square shoulders,shoulder length blonde hair, and purple and red robes walking toward them. "I am Godric Gryffindor. Why are

you all here the school year hasn't begun yet. And it shouldn't begin for another two hours. How did you all get here" The boats haven't even left for the station that they are to pick the students up at. Apparently they hadn"t invented trains yet. Lily had read about

this in **_Hogwarts:The Founders History_**. It told about the founders and Hogwarts and when they had put the spell on it that made Hogwarts unplottable. Sirius answered Godric. "Professor Gryffindor,me and my friends,James,Remus,Lily,Stephanie,and Anna

live not that far away and we decided to come early. We couldn't wait another two hours.With this school just being opened and all." "Well,yes,that's always nice to hear." Professor Gryffindor answered. "Well I might as well show you around and let you meet

the other Professors." He then walked over to the door with Rowena's name on it and knocked. "Come in!" A silky voice answered. "Rowena,these students live not that far away and decided to come over early,seeing as they just couldn't wait!" Gryffindor said

with a laugh. "Oh,how nice! It's always good to know that children are interested in learning magic! Oh I'm very soryy,my name is Rowena Ravenclaw and I'm the head of the Ravenclaw house! But children I'm very sorry but I have some very important

matters to attend to. So good day I hope to talk to you again!" And Gryffindor ushered them out of the room. "Let's go see Helga now!" Gryffindor said and went and knocked on the door next to Rowena's room. "Helga there are a few children here that I'd like you

to meet!" Gryffyndor told her. "Oh,yes,of course,Come in!" Said a sweet and soft voice. They walled in and were ushered into some soft yellow chairs that appeared out of thin air. Helga Hufflepuff had on a yellow and black dress and had soft blue eyes and light

brown hair that was braided and wad weisht length she had light yellow lilies tucked into her hair. "Hello children! First tell me your names and then do tell me why you're here this early" Helga said sweetly. They went one by one down the row of chairs "I'm James

Potter,Sirius Black,Remus Lupin,Stephanie Right,Anna George,Lily Evans." The children said.(An They're teens but I'm calling them children for now) "it's very nice to meet you Professor Hufflepuff. I do like your Lilies they look absolutely beautiful in your

hair!" Lily said. "Well thank you child. What is your name again?" Helga replied. "My name is Lily Evans." Lily told Helga. "Well your name is very beautiful as beautiful as th flower itself!" Helga said to Lily. "I do hope that you are in my house!"Helga said with a

air that truly said she liked Lily. "Well it's best you get going for I have to help Rowena with something,Have you see Salazar yet Godric?" Helga asked. "No,we haven't,we're going down to see him now." Godric(AN I'm gonna start callin him Godric now) replied

flatly. "Oh,best of luck you all,See you round!" Helga said while standing up. They followed Godric out the door and down the corridor. "Chhildren,there's something you must know about Salazar Slytherin. He isn't the most sociable person. He doesn't like

half-bloods and he only takes the most cunning which according to him are purebloods into his house-though he doesn't get them all mind you." Godric said to the children. "Oh look,we're here." Godric said knocking on the door. "Enter!" barked a gruff voice. "Oh

look,it's children. I'm not able to talk right this moment Godric! I'm doing something very important,there's something that I'd like to talk to you about this castle later." Salazar said quickly. "Salazar yes we do have to talk about something but right this

moment I'd like you to meet our early arrivals…"Godric then pointed to each child as he said their names. "James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Anna, and Stephanie. They live not far from here and decided they couldn't wait for the term to begin so they came early."

Godric said. "That's nice Godric now will you please leave me to my work!" Salzar said almost yelling. "Yes Salazar we will leave you now." Godric said pushing the children out the door. "See children,"Godric said once they weren't in the dungeons anymore.

"Salazar isn't the most sociable person in the world. He is the head of Slytherin." Godric told them. "Now I suppose I should tell you about me. I am Godric Gryffindor,head of Gryffindor,I take the most brave,I am one of the four founders of Hogwarts school of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have met the other 3,Rowena Ravenclaw,Helga Hufflepuff,and Salazar Slytherin. Your trunks and things are in the front hall waiting for you to be sorted into your house,when you are sorted they will be transported up to your

house dormitories. Now I will leave you,you may go anywhere in the castle except I suggest you don't go near the dungeons or into the founders room without permission." Godric said merrily and walked off. "Oh and I suggest you be in the Great Hall at six o'

clock!" Godric yelled to them. They were left standing there. "Well guys,"James said,when he noticed the girls' faces he added "and girls! I suggest we go look around!" "but we know where most everything is!" Sirius complained. "But we don't know if there

was stuff here in this time that isn't there in our regular time!" Remus told them. "Remus is right ,you all! We never know what we might find. And besides this place was just built so imagine how new everything is!" Anna said. "Ok then troops! Let's go look around!" Sirius said with a mischevious glint in his eyes.


End file.
